


Un invasion dorée

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Nuits du FoF - Original Work [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Devant l'adversité qu'est le temps, ils fleurissent et lentement, main dans la main, tous ensembles, s'ouvrent. Bonjour soleil, disent-ils en cœur.





	Un invasion dorée

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) avec le thème Pissenlit

Il était une fois une armée de petits êtres identiques. Au milieu des champs, des jardins, des cours et des routes ils apparaissent. Sans crier gare ou faire part de leur arrivée, ils s'insinuent partout sans que l'on puisse les voir arriver. Au gré du vent leurs pétales ballottent. La pluie les écrase mais fort comme des rocs ils se relèvent. Devant l'adversité qu'est le temps, ils fleurissent et lentement, main dans la main, tous ensembles, s'ouvrent. « Bonjour soleil, disent-ils en cœur. » Et ce soleil ravi de les voir, envoie ses rayons à son bon vouloir.

En groupe ou seul, ils subsistent. Lentement se déploient là où ils le peuvent. Et quand arrive le terme de leur vie. Quand enfin ils ont trouvé la voie. Les petits pétales tout jaunes comme le grand astre, s'envolent loin de chez eux conquérir d'autres sols. Ainsi seul ou en groupe, tout jeune ou à la fin de leur vie, les pissenlits dévorent ces étendus qui seront à jamais conquises.

**Fin**


End file.
